English is The Universal Language
by kroscetish
Summary: Don't know...


**Disclaimer: not mine.**

**Warning: Very bad grammar.**

**A/n:** I don't know why I wrote this (laughed). It's my poor attempt in writting humor (D8). Don't know if it is really funny, you decide. It is Kanda and Allen.

Flames and Constructive Critism are very much accepted.

He tapped his foot on the white tiled floor of the big hall of the airport, impatiently. Silver eyes scanned the crowd with a frown marring on his piss visage, lips pressed in an angry scowl and teeth were gritted together. He was sitting in this lounging area for ten minutes, arms crossed in his chest, waiting for someone. He's patience getting thinner each minute past.

He was pissed off, pissed off to boot with his oh-so-nice friend, Lavi. The redhead went to his apartment, gave instuction and then walked off without any word. Allen remember clearly what did happen just thirty-minutes ago.

~^^o^^~

Loud knocking on his wooden door woken the white haired teen from his deep slumber. Sleepily, he fluttered his eyes open, yawning in the process and making small noises. He was taking a nap to make-up for his lack of sleep for the past three nights, to study for the upcoming examination and hoped that it will finished soon.

He groaned and sit up, feet hanging from the edge of the couch. The door might break if the person behind it won't stop. He sighed. A knock was followed by a familiar voice.

"Allen? Are you there?"

Allen rubbed his eyes, stood up groggily and trudged his way towards the door. He stretched his limbs and heard the cracking sound of it while yawning. Standing across the door, he reached the knob, unlocking it, and then open it wide. Allen's silver eyes meet green one's of his friend. He blinked, observing the full picture of his red haired friend. Dark circles apparent on his one eye other is covered by an eye patch, red hair disarrayed, and he's wearing a disheveled plain black tee, a pair of old jeans and a trench coat atop them. His friend was grinning.

"What..," he coughed to dissipate the scratchy voice on his throat from the sleep. "What is it, Lavi?"

The redhead entered to his one room-kitchen apartment, passing through Allen then settled to the couch in the living room. He glanced at his friend, confuse. He closed the door noiselessly and approached his still grinning friend. He then sit beside him.

"Allen, I ask you a favor." Lavi started after Allen seated comfortably beside him.

"What is it?" Allen asked, frowning.

Lavi took something in his bag that he never noticed before brought by his friend, then he put it aside after he got all that he wanted. His red-haired friend showed him a picture. Lavi took his hands then put it on his open palm. He watched his friend with bewilderment.

"Could you pick this guy in the airport?" Lavi exhaled an air. "I promised Yuu-chan to pick him myself but something important came up." he growled, that was unusual to his friend. It must be really important. "Please Allen. And thank you very much, Allen." then he stood up suddenly and gone to the door. But before Lavi closed the door he turned around to face Allen again. "...and also Allen..." Lavi continued all that was needed to know. He told Allen the flight number, the arrival time and the person's name was also mention -Kanda Yuu- then he stalked off. Allen left behind with a dumfound look on his cute face.

~^^o^^~

That was why he was sitting here in this lounge of the airport, lack of sleep, pissed and it's radiating through his whole system. Then Allen heard the number Lavi mentioned. He arrived.

People exited of the huge glass door of the airport and there he found the guy on the picture. He wore a black leather jacket and a pair pf tight jeans. Kanda- as whay Lavi said the guys name- overlooked the crowd, probably searching for the readhead.

By the time the guy was outside the busy crowd and walked to a less crowded area Allen approached him.

"Excuse me." Allen said when he stopped in front of Kanda. "Excuse me, are you Mr. Yuu Kanda?" his name a bit awkward to Allen's tongue.

Actually, when Allen knew the name he was confused at first but then Lavi explained to him that it's a japanese name and Yuu is not you in the english word. As in 'you' like 'yours'. Oh whatever.

The guy looked at him, frowning.

"Hi, I'm Allen Walker. I'm Lavi's friend." he extend his arms but the guy didn't took it instead he looked at him, eyes narrowed, then he averted his gaze around.

Allen put his hand down his side angrily. 'Did this guy know about decency?'

He squeezed his palm tightly, fuming at the guy. How rude of him. A simple nod would be okay but he didn't even answer. A simple indication that he understand what he had... Then it hit him. He did not ask Lavi anything about the Japanese. 'What if...' then Allen was lost.

Dark blue eyes glance at the surroundings; searching for the annoying Baka Usagi who he expected to pick him.

'That asshole if he didn't show up, I would peel him alive.' he growled.

"Don't tell me you can't understand what I'm saying." a voice in front of him said.

'He forgot about this guy.' he glanced at the smaller guy with white blond hair matching with his silver eyes, looking at him, shocked. His eyes narrowed and open his mouth to retort a reply but the guy sputtered immensely.

"Oh my god! He can't understand. What to do now? That idiotic redhead didn't tell me that this guy did not speak in english. How should I tell him? What should I do now?" the white-haired teen grumbled, clenching his fist tightly.

Kanda's brows, furrowed deep.

'What the hell is this beansprout talking about? Didn't speak in english?'

"Uhm...hello..." the other waved his hand. "I am Allen Walker." pointing at himself. "..Allen Walker that's my name." he repeated again, flashing a smile at him.

'So, the sprout believes I couldn't understand him.' Kanda thought, frown not leaving his face. He stand still when the guy continued.

Allen scratched the back of his head. "How should I do it?" he mumbled, then sighed. "Mmm.. I," pointing at himself again. "..came here." pointing at the entrance then the ground where they were standing, then acted like walking. "..to give you a ride." he pointed at Kanda, and then he crouched slightly and started walking, as if lifting a heavy thing. Allen straightened. "No, that's not it." he huffed.

Kanda almost laugh but instead he did the opposite. He growled.

"Oh no,no..." he wailed his hands in front of Kanda's face. "I came here to drive you..." he acted as if driving "...to Lavi's house... Lavi" he bit his bottom lip. "..ah!" he get his mobile phone, skimmed and beamed. Maybe he found what he's seeking. He showed him a picture of Lavi, grinning broadly. "This!" he pointed at the picture with his forefinger. "I'll bring you to his house." then he form a triangle and lines with a square shape to form a house maybe.

He sighed, then look impassively at the guy in front of him. 'A little fun would be nice.' Kanda smirked inwardly.

"Move aside, beansprout." he muttered in Japanese.

Allen stopped talking and blinked. His jaw hang open. He doesn't understand a word.

"Oh...no! I don't understand what you're saying." he smiled bashfully at him. He shook his head slowly.

Kanda started walking but Allen grasped his hand preventing him to move.

"No, don't go. I am here to drive you home." he pointed at the photo in his phone again when he let go of Kanda's hand. "Lavi Bookman, couldn't come so he ask me a favor to pick you. I'm his friend, Allen Walker." he beamed, doing his best puppy dog eyes. He acted what he just did a while ago.

Kanda's lips twitched in laughter but he suppressed it thinking it's not the right time. He stared at Allen for a moment, frowned then nodded.

Allen sighed in relief; his back slackened and grinned at him.

He held Kanda's hand and pulled him outside the airport. Allen called a cab and they got in, he told the driver their destination.

Inside the cab, a certain dark-haired guy was having fun, though his face decline the emotion he felt inside.

Allen would talk and act again to explain his sentences. Like when he ask Kanda if he was hungry. He lifted his arms up and motioned as if he was eating. He wanted to laugh at that, but did not. Kanda wasn't the laughing type. He would respond to the guy 'moyashi' and Allen would smile broadly, yet strained and his brows twitching. Sometimes he could hear Allen muttered something like 'That jerk Lavi I would probably kill him not telling me about this.' while clenching both his hands.

He's glad it was not Lavi who picked him or else it would be the most annoying ride he could ever have.

It's so fun.

By the time they arrived Allen got out first after paying the driver and Kanda followed. Allen pressed the doorbell and then they can hear the unmistakable cheery voice of the redhead.

Lavi open the door. He smiled widely when he saw them.

"Oh Allen! Yuu-chan!" Lavi hugged him enthusiastically. "Thank you very much Allen for picking him. I'm sorry if it was so sudden, I got some problem with school project. Mr. Mikk told us to pass our project in less than two days. Oh his absurd." he didn't had time to respond when Kanda pass through the gate. Lavi turned to him eagerly and hugged him. "Oh I miss you Yuu-chan. How was your flight? Old panda want to talk to you by the way."

"Get your hands off me Baka Usagi!" Kanda hissed.

That made Allen halted on his tracks. Did he just heard Kanda spoke in English, fluently?

"But I miss you Yuu-chan." Lavi was grinning broadly.

"Shut up! You're so annoying. Let go or else!" Lavi then let go when he heard Kanda's menacing voice. They started walking when Allen shouted.

"Wha-wha-wha-wait!" Allen was confused.

They ceased their steps. Kanda didn't turned around but Lavi did.

"He can speak in English?" he asked, dumfounded.

"Yeah...of course he can Allen. He stayed in America for three years that was why we became friends. And obviously, fluent at that." Lavi explained, bewildered.

Allen's eyes as wide as saucer.

"What the hell!" he yelled on Kanda's direction. "You told me you can't speak in English!"

Kanda pivoted around with a smug smile on his pale visage.

"I never did. You assume, moyashi." then left the fuming white-haired teen.

Allen gaped, face incredolous.

"What does he mean by 'moyashi' Lavi?" without looking at the redhead. Eyes trailing Kanda.

"Uh..uhm...it's 'beansprout'." Lavi laughed nervously. Lavi guess he already knew what happen.

Allen exploded.

"You JEEERRRKKK!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

...end...

Lots of mistake?


End file.
